<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maverick's Robots by FluffyBunnyWorks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489636">Maverick's Robots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBunnyWorks/pseuds/FluffyBunnyWorks'>FluffyBunnyWorks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Robots, War, cyber, cyber war, idk what else to put, inventions, not dialog heavy, titles of chapters are titles of songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBunnyWorks/pseuds/FluffyBunnyWorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maverick, a lonely young inventor wanting to do something with his life, spends all of his time cooped up in his house working. After his first successful robot, he goes down a rabbit hole of adventures including college to working his own factory. Everything seems well and good until the unfortunate happens, and he has to fix his mistakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each of these chapter names for this is gonna be a title of a song by Porter Robinson. These songs fit with the chapters mood and story and what not. These songs are kinda what made this story, as I'm the type of person who listens to music and imagines scenes or stories that go with them. I hope you all enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maverick Honstle, a lonely 20 year old wannabe inventor from a family of artists and cooks. Literally everyone in his family is in the culinary or the art business. His sister, Kate Honstle, was in both of these businesses, making her the biggest success to come from his family. Maverick on the other hand was different. He was a shy kid who liked to try and modify his belongings. He was even different appearance wise. Everyone in his family had straight light brown to blonde hair and green to blue eyes, like his sister who was blonde and blue eyed. Him on the other hand had a mess of dark brown curls, almost afro-like, and light brown eyes. This didn't stop him from trying to pursue his dream. </p>
<p>Even now, as a 20 year old living in a house paid for by his parents, he's still trying to get his invention skills up. His parents give him 2,000 dollars a month so he can pay for his bills, buy food and supplies for his never ending work to build a sentient robot. There's been multiple times he's wanted to give up after yet another attempt fail, but the thought of what his mother might say sends shivers down his spine. <em>"Maverick! You useless peice of shit! You need to get a job and stop mopping around with your stupid hunks of metal! Be more like your deceased sister! At least she wasn't a failure!"</em></p>
<p>Maverick always pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind, repressing them. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The morning was a boring one. Maverick woke with a start, sitting up in his bed, panting.<em><strong>God.. I dreamt about her death again..</strong> </em>Shaking the nightmares from his mind, he got up and went to his study. There, he had a desk which was cluttered with metal, wires, books and blueprints. He rubbed his eyes and looked over his mess of a study. Picking up non-functional parts and throwing them in the bin. He sat on his chair and thought deeply. </p>
<p><strong><em>I have no idea how to code or build.. I'm self taught.. fuck, maybe I need like a guide or something.. Oh! Harry's guide to robots and coding! Of course! </em></strong>Getting up, Maverick rushed into his bedroom and pulled a old, dusty, and forgotten book he had gotten for christmas one year. It was a book that teached how to build and code, just the thing he needed. </p>
<p>Sitting on his bed, he flipped through the book and read to his hearts content, soaking in the information and filling his brain with new tips and tricks when it comes to building. <b><em> This book is so wonderful! Why hadn't I come to it sooner? </em></b></p>
<p><b></b>He spent the rest of his day reading through the book thoroughly, making sure to not even miss a single word it had to say. It provided code after code and digit after digit, all of them doing a different action when put together. It showed how to shape metal, and measure it and cut it. Granted, Maverick didn't have many tools. Only a screwdriver, wrench, metal file and metal scissors. He used his gas stove to heat and a regular hammer to shape the metal. </p>
<p>By the time he read the last sentence in the book, it was the middle of the night. He decided to rest and start to practice with his newfound knowledge tomorrow morning. </p>
<hr/>
<p>He got up excited to build his first hopefully successful robot. Getting out of bed, he made his way to his study and cleared his work station of failed attempts. He got out thick sheets of metal and got to work by sketching his desired design and measurements in his notebook. </p>
<p>The robot was going to have a round midsection with arms and legs connected by moveable joints. It's round head was connected to the body by a series of different sized metal rings acting as a neck. Its eyes were going to be two bright LED screens that will display the eyes and can do a series of expressions, even creating digital tears. A round ball nose and a mouth made of a moveable part that is slightly lower than the surrounding metal, and last but not least three smooth spikes of metal on the top of its ahead acting as hair. It would be very power sufficient with a long lasting battery that could be solar charged or wire charged. </p>
<p>Maverick needed a color and name for the little fella, and decided to use his favorite color for the robot, blue. Because he was round, he thought of the perfect name for the soon to be robot, "Blueberry".</p>
<p>Maverick rushed to his supply closet and took out multiple large sheets of metal and started cutting them to size. A few big peices for his body and head, and longer thinner strips for his limbs. Mavericks head was exploding with inspiration as he cut out the sizes he needed. With all the pieces cut out, Maverick turned on his gas stove, heating the metal slowly for shaping. He had to admit it was a very slow process, but that didn't stop him from working nonstop on his latest idea. </p>
<p>After the metal was heated, Maverick got out his hammer and started shaping the torso for Blueberry. His round belly has hard to achieve, but with a lot of patients and plently of reheating, Maverick was able to accomplish a surprisingly round shape with just his gas stove and a hammer. The limbs were going to take long, so he decided to work on that next.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It had been nearly a month, and Maverick was finally done with the empty shell of Blueberry. He looked amazing. Now all that was left was the wiring and circuit boards on the inside, his paint, and his coding. Maverick liked to make his robots "brains" out of a large USB stick that held all their coding. He would insert a USB plugin into the head of his creations and attach their "brain", making sure it was secure with some extra soldering. </p>
<p>For the soldering, Maverick used a lighter and a soldering stick. He regretted not buying a soldering iron, but he didn't want to stop work for something as silly as that. </p>
<p>On his desk was piles of circuit boards, wires, soldering rods, screwdrivers and his blueprint for Blueberry. Following the blueprints and the guide, he carefully screwed and soldered the circuit boards and wires into their positions. It took about a week just to get Blueberry all wired up. The following step was coding, and Maverick somehow wanted to implement a learning and emotion feature so that his robot could be sentient. The coding took about three days to finish and he downloaded all the codes and files into a single USB. </p>
<p>He painted Blueberry different shades of blue in different sections, painting gingerly and gracefully. After a few coats of paint was splashed on along with a protective layer of paint, it was time to insert Blueberry's "brain" and hope that it works. Maverick popped open Blueberry's head and inserted the brain, soldering it in place, then closed the head. Mavericks heart was beating out of his chest and adrenaline filled his brain. With a shaky finger, he flipped the tiny on/off switch on the spot where his head met his neck and crossed his finger a fuse wouldn't blow out. Maverick's eyes teared up as he saw the two led screens light up with two bright light blue eyes. </p>
<p>Blueberry lifted his head slightly, looking around the room, taking in his surroundings. He then looked at Maverick, who was practically crying with excitement. Blueberry opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but all that came out was a high pitched squeak. He didn't know how to speak with his mechanical throat, and Maverick would have to teach him about everything in the world, and so the lessons began. </p>
<p>The small robot sat at the kitchen table, looking at the alphabet on the white board in front of him and listening to Maverick teach each letter. Blueberry's learning code was taking in information about the letters, what they looked like, how they sounded and what kind of noises they make with combined. Some of the first words and phrases Maverick taught Blueberry was their names, a few greetings, how to ask for things like his charger, and a how to be nice to people. Maverick made sure not to let any negative thoughts get into Blueberry's brain. </p>
<p>Next were common words and numbers. Blueberry was very fast at learning, and only had to be taught something once. His code instantly latched on and kept the information he was being fed. </p>
<p>It didn't take long for Blueberry to know the entire English vocabulary except for a handful of words Maverick didn't want his robo child speaking. The small robot could now communicate very fluently, sometimes even better than Maverick himself. In a way, Blueberry reminded him of his sister, and because of this he wanted to show Blueberry the wonders of nature, something his sister loved dearly. </p>
<p>"Hey Blueberry! Follow me, okay? I'm going to show you the world!" Maverick gently took Blueberry's metal hand like a father holding his sons hand.</p>
<p>"I can't wait!" Blueberry chirped. Maverick giggled and opened the front door, letting the sunlight leak into his usually dim house. The intensity of the sun caused Blue to briefly cover his led eyes, but then he was amazed at what he saw. Maverick lived a little into the country, so his house was surrounded by fields of tall grass. Blue ran from Maverick's grip, running through the tall grass, watching all the lady bugs fly away as he ran, giggling and jumping. He did one final large leap, looking back at Maverick, smiling wide. </p>
<p>"This is amazing! Oh the grass smells so good!" Blue giggled loudly and fell backwards into the plants. Maverick giggled and joined his creation, both laughing, running, jumping and even rolling in the grass. Blue reminded Maverick so much of his sister. It was almost scary. </p>
<p>"What other wonders are you going to show me, Mavvy?" Maverick looked over at Blue's face and wondered to himself a moment. Kate liked to wonder forests when the Cherry trees were blooming. It was near that time again, and the woods was only a mile away. He and Blueberry could walk there. </p>
<p>"I have an idea. How about we see the cherry blossoms?" Blueberry's eyes lit up at this suggestion, quite literally lit up. He clapped his small metal hands together, jumping excitedly. </p>
<p>"Yeah! I wanna see the cherry blossoms!!" Blue giggled, already running, though in the wrong direction. </p>
<p>"Blueberry! It's this way." Maverick giggled, watching the bouncing robot skid to a stop and turn around, running towards Maverick.</p>
<p>"Come on, Mavvy! Race me!" Blueberry yelled as he zoomed passed the man. Maverick giggled and ran after the robot. They shouted and yelled as they ran to the cherry blossom woods. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The woods were beautiful. The cherry blossoms crowding the trees, making some shower down on the two boys. Blue giggled, watching the petals and leaves fall on the floor. Maverick watched his curious robot and smiled, just glad Blueberry could enjoy life just as much as his sister had. Blue ran around, chasing after the petals, trying to grab one in particular with a leap and an extend of his hands. </p>
<p>"These woods smell so good, Mavvy!" Blue giggled, holding a handful of pink petals to Mavericks face. Maverick smelled him, and smiled. </p>
<p>"It sure does!" Blue hopped around, chasing leaves and petals, pouncing on them and watching butterflies go by. Blue caught sight of something and pointed to it.</p>
<p>"Mavvy, what's this?" Maverick came over to Blue's side, inspecting the little creature. Maverick giggled, looking at Blue. </p>
<p>"Heh, it's just a toad, Blue." He said as he gave the robot a few little pats to the head. Blueberry attempted to pick up the frog, though it had just barely jumped away from him. </p>
<p>"Woah, it's fast!" Blueberry laughed, watching as the toad leapt away and into a small hole in the ground. "Is that where the toad lives?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, probably. Or maybe it's just hiding from you." Maverick giggled has he watched Blue poke into the hole with his metal fingers. </p>
<p>"Come out toad! I'm not going to hurt you!." Maverick took a quick glance at his watch and seen it was nearly six o'clock. He took blue by the hand.</p>
<p>"I think it's time to go home, okay? I'll take you on another awesome adventure tomorrow morning." Maverick smiled at his robot as they started the walk back home. </p>
<p>"Yay! I love these adventures." Blue giggled, and started skipping while holding Maverick's hand. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day had come around, and Blue was sure to make sure he was fully charged for his big day on his next adventure. Maverick also made sure to rest up, getting up ith a nice and relaxed stretch. He felt absolutely fantastic. Blueberry was already standing by Mavericks bed, bouncing with excitement for their next wonderful adventure. </p>
<p>"Come on Mavvy! Come on! It's time for us to go on the other adventure you promised!" Maverick giggled at the tiny bots eagerness. </p>
<p>"Hold on, let me wake up a little first, okay? We'll head there as soon as I'm ready to go." He got up, going to the bathroom to somehow tame his mess of curls and wash up his face. Blueberry watched with great interest as his creator got ready for the day. After fixing some of the loose strands of hair and changing into something decent-a white button up with a yellow-brown vest over and white pants-he looked at his robot. </p>
<p>"It's time to go, Blue. Are you ready?"</p>
<p>"I was built ready!" Blue giggled, and followed Maverick outside. They both got into Mavericks car and Blue looked around the vehicle, amazed at it. </p>
<p>"Wow, this thing looks really awesome!" Both of them giggled, and Maverick turned the ignition key, making the engine roar to life. The sudden noise made Blue jump, looking intently at the source of the sound. "What was that!?"</p>
<p>"I started the car. Now we can move." Maverick smiled as he see Blue's eyes light up as he started to move the car. Blue hadn't been in Maverick's car yet, or any car for that matter so this was all new material for his digital brain to soak in. Blue put his metallic hands on the window and pressed his face against the window, looking at all the structures and plants wiz by and the car went down the roads. </p>
<p>"This is so amazing! We're moving so fast!" Blue giggled, looking at the birds above them fly at the same pace of the car. The landscape had changed, and now they were in a small town not too far from his home. Maverick pulled into the parking lot of a small local café and stepped out of the car, urging Blueberry to come out too. </p>
<p>"We're here!" Maverick announced with a wide smile. "This is my favorite café in this town. You can't eat, but it's still material for you to learn. Come on, into the building!" Blue followed his creator, and felt a flurry of emotions. He was excited about the new place, but also very nervous considering the amount of people at the café. </p>
<p>"Don't worry Blue, I won't let anything happen to you." Maverick took Blue's hand and lead him into the café and picked a booth table. The waitress had come around and took Maverick's order, looking a little rudely at Blueberry, probably just weirded out there was a robot in her place of work. "See? I told you, nothing will harm you as long as I'm around." Maverick smiled warmly at Blueberry, who smiled back and already looked a thousand times better.</p>
<p>The waitress had come back with Maverick's food, and Blueberry gawked at it.</p>
<p>"Wow, that looks and smells good! Too bad I can't eat it." Blueberry was standing in his booth, watching Maverick as he ate his food.  </p>
<p>"I know. I should have built a stomach in you!" The two giggled, with on lookers looking at them as if they were from a different world entirely. Though neither of them gave two shits about what anyone else had thought. </p>
<hr/>
<p>When they got home from the little café, the sun had already begun to set, the sky turning an orange color. Blueberry was still jampacked full of energy, ready to do a thousand laps if he wanted to. </p>
<p>"Hey Mavvy, can we do something else today? Another adventure? Please??" Blueberry was tugging on Mavericks vest like a small child asking for candy. Maverick was too tired to do anything that involved going somewhere else, so he thought for a long moment. Thinking back to his sister and what she loved to do. Then, it clicked in his mind like a light bulb. Kate loved gardening, and Maverick's backyard was looking sad. </p>
<p>"I know! How about we make a garden, hmm? That way it isn't too tiring on me?" Blueberry bounced to this thought. </p>
<p>"Yeah! I want to grow pretty flowers!" Maverick giggled, and went into his cabinets to grab supplies and flower seeds. They both stepped out into the cool afternoon, and Maverick looked over his weed strewn lawn. </p>
<p>"Okay, fist order of business, we need to pluck all the weeds out." Blueberry jumped to work, pulling them out at lighting speed, being able to tell instantly which was a weed and which was just weird looking grass. "Wow, Blue you work fast!" Maverick giggled, picking a weed off his face that had been thrown on him. </p>
<p>"Yes! I am mechanical after all. It is done!" Maverick looked over the lawn, and it looked really good. No more ugly weeds. </p>
<p>"Good job Blue! Okay, now we have to dig rows for the flowers." Maverick dropped to his knees, and Blue did the same. Maverick gave him a shovel and they both went to work, digging spots and rows for the flowers to go into. They had many different kinds of flowers; roses, daisies, pansies, tulips, and forget me nots, all in different colors.</p>
<p>After the rows were finished, Maverick handed Blueberry some seeds and they went to work spreading the different breeds of flowers evenly, making sure there isn't an accidental cluster of flowers in one area. Maverick wiped his forehead and handed Blueberry a watering can, and began to sprinkle the water on all the spots with seeds.</p>
<p>"This is fun!" Blueberry giggled, pouring the water on the buried patches of seeds. Maverick smiled, watching Blue.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it sure is"</p>
<p>Their gardening became a full thing they would do everyday. They would put on aprons and gloves to go pull weeds and water the flowers, and within two weeks, each had grown to their full height.</p>
<p>Blueberry and Maverick were sitting side by side, pulling at weeds and looking at the progress of the roses. They looked at each other and giggled, looking at their filthy gloves. Just inside Maverick's house, his computer was on. His email icon, which rarely ever got messages, ticked. A little one appearing in the corner of the app.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Polygon Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maverick gets an email. He doesn't know if he can make another brilliant creation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm glad one of my friends likes this story! And I hope more people learn to love it and find it! It's a story I'm extremely passionate about.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maverick awoke with a violent jump. This time it wasn't because of a nightmare, but because of his alarm. He didn't get much sleep that night, maybe 2 or 3 hours? Who knows. </p>
<p>He looked over to his right and saw two led eyes looking at him. </p>
<p>"Goodmorning Mavvy!" Blueberry giggled, and Maverick forced himself to smile. </p>
<p>He was a mess. Maverick had been working for weeks trying to build a friend for Blueberry, but he just can't seem to get it right again. He's spend countless nights staying up, trying to screw in wires with heavy lidded eyes. </p>
<p>It's also been about a week since he took a shower, his mess of curls was messier than normal, and he started to get a 12 o'clock shadow for lack of shaving. </p>
<p>Rubbing his gross "beard" and rubbing his temples awake, Maverick got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Blue happily bounced behind his creator, humming a robotic sounding tune. </p>
<p>"What are you gonna make for breakfast, Mavvy?" Blueberry watched in interest as Maverick popped two pieces of bread into the toaster and started brewing some coffee. </p>
<p>"Just the usual, Blue. Nothin new."</p>
<p>"Oh hey Mavvy, the envelope icon on the computer has been flashing for some time now. I meant to tell you but I kept on forgetting." Maverick cocked an eyebrow. He rarely got emails, let alone any communication from the outside world. For the past month he's only been talking to Blueberry and no one else. </p>
<p>"Thanks for telling me Blue. I'll check it out." Maverick and Blueberry exchanged warm smiles as Blueberry went outside to check on the garden Maverick and him made together. Everything was looking nicely, and so Blue got to work watering the garden and picking weeds. The toast popped out of the toaster, and Maverick shoved a slice in his mouth, not bothering to butter them as he slapped the other on a paper plate and poured his coffee, mixing some sugar and creamer hastily. He put his plate on his computer desk along with his coffee and sat down in the worn down swivel chair, air shooting out the sides. He squinted at the email icon on the screen, clicking into it. His eyes widened; it was an email from his mother. </p>
<p>Maverick winced as he clicked it open, not wanting to read what it said, but alas, he had to incase it was important. It read:</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>To the disappointment,</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Have you gotten over your robots yet? Me and your father are sick and tired of paying useless rent for your house. Get a job you lazy ass! I told you "inventing" would never get you anywhere, and was I right? Absolutely. You're jobless, and without us, you'd be fucking homeless. You can't stay cooped in your dirty house all day tweaking at those hunks of junk you call a "robot". I'm telling you, Maverick, it's never going to work, you're never going to succeed. The most you'll be good at is maybe minorly repairing what already exists, not making something new or something even slightly sentient. You minds well just be making a non-functional coffee machine. That's all you're ever gonna be able to do without getting off your lazy ass and go to college to actually pursue something in your meaningless miserable life. Your sister was really the only one who cared for you, but now that she's gone theres no one else that will. Please just fucking stop with your wannabe inventor bullshit and get a real job and get your own house so we don't have to keep paying for your hunks of metal. However if you will not comply, I suppose we will be willing to pay for your college, in any subject you want as long as you can guarantee you can get a job afterwards! Now get off your lazy ass and start looking for colleges!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>from, your mother</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Maverick's eyes had teared up multiple times reading the letter. Wiping his face with his sleeve, he went to work searching for a college. He wanted to see if there was a college that would suit his needs for an inventor and teach the ways to build robots and program AI. After what seemed like hours of searching, he finally found one that suited his every needs. The campus was very far, in a whole other state, but he was willing to make the trip. By this time, Blueberry was standing next to Maverick, watching him type up his application for the college. </p>
<p>"What are you doing, Mavvy?" Maverick glanced at Blue, focused on typing. </p>
<p>"I'm applying for Techno Invent University."</p>
<p>"You're going to college? Oh yay! I can't wait! I want to explore the campus all day and night!" Maverick giggled nervously.</p>
<p>"Yeah.."</p>
<p>The application was sent, and he sent a quick email to his mother informing her of his college application. Even though Maverick had just started trying to pick back up his life, he still felt hopeless and depressed. He sulked on over to his study and began tweaking at his projects again, late into the night, making no progress at all. </p>
<p>When maverick had finally passed out after cups and cups of coffee, Blue carried him to his bed, tucking him in, then plugging himself in for tonight. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, Maverick woke up normally. He actually felt somewhat energized. Blueberry had shut off Mavericks alarm clock so he could finally get enough sleep for today. Maverick stretched his muscles and got up, walking into the kitchen and was surprised to see Blueberry cooking breakfast. </p>
<p>"Good morning Mavvy!"</p>
<p>"Woah Blue, where'd you learn to cook?" On the stove was three pans, one with bacon, another with an omelet, and another with some French toast. </p>
<p>"I watched and read a lot of directions. I wanted to cook you a nice breakfast and get your spirits back up!" Maverick smiled as Blueberry directed him to the table and sad the plate of food in front of Maverick. His stomach growled as he looked over the expertly cooked food. He dug in. Blueberry's cooking reminded him of his sister's cooking, and so he started to gently and silently cry. </p>
<p>"Oh my, Mavvy, are you okay?" Maverick just nodded as he ate more, his glasses fogging from his heated face and hot tears. </p>
<p>Maverick finished his food and wiped the tears from his face. </p>
<p>"Sorry if I worried you Blue, it's just that your cooking reminded me of my sisters." Blue nodded with Maverick's statement, understanding by Mavericks reaction and tone of voice that she was no longer in the world. The shiny glint of a white mail truck made both Maverick and Blue look towards the front window. </p>
<p>"A mail truck? I hardly get mail.."</p>
<p>"Think it's for your university?" Maverick looked at Blue, then back to the mailbox outside as the mailman drove away. He got up hastily and ran outside, opening the mail to find a single letter. It was from the Techno Invent University. Weird how they'd reply to an online application through paper mail, and also weird how fast they had replied. Maverick opened it, scared for what he'd find. </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Dear Maverick Honstle,</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>We here at the TIU have read your application very carefully. We always love students that has had personal experiences with technology, especially robots. Looking into your past grades from your schools, it has also appeared your grades are up to standards for the TIU. With all of your successes in your life and with all of your possible potential, we would like to announce that you have been <span class="u">ACCEPTED</span> to our university. We will inform you can you get your own apartment. You however, cannot bring any completed robot you have already made at home as it can be a distraction for others and for you.  </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Most classes have already started, but lucky for you, the classes you have choosen do not start until a week from now. So please go ahead and take your time arriving, or come as soon as you can so you can get your dorm ready and get settled in. Our univeristy is located in Oregon. Once you arrive, hand this forum to the lady at the desk to approve your application thouroghly and you will recieve your apartment key, schedule, and textbooks. You may also ask for a breif tour of the campus if you think you'll find it difficult to navigate. We can't wait to see you here. </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Sincerely,</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Miranda Moore TIU</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Maverick couldn't contain his excitement. He squealed and jumped in excitement, running back inside to get ready. He took a long and well deserved shower and shaved his 12 0'clock shadow, admiring his clean face in the mirror. </p>
<p>In his room, he brought out three suitcases and filled them to the brim with clothes, essential items and some of the junk he's been working on. He's even filled a backpack with more items and books. He starts to head out the door with his suitcases and bag when he feels something pull on one of his suitcases. He turns back to see Blueberry standing, smiling happily at Maverick.</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to pack my charger?" Maverick's happy expression faded. He dropped his bags and kneeled by Blue. </p>
<p>"There's uh.. some.. complications." Blue looked curiously at Maverick. Maverick couldn't bare to tell him the truth. </p>
<p>"Uh.. my car.. these suit cases are going to fill it up, there won't be any room for you." Blueberry's smile faded. </p>
<p>"Are you going to leave me here?" Maverick winced. He thought for an answer quickly, yet again lying. </p>
<p>"Of course not! Though you're going to have to stay here a while. I'll come back to get you. Here, how about this." Picking up Blue, Maverick opened the door to the back yard and walked out, placing Blue in the middle of it. </p>
<p>"How about you wait here? That way you wont see me leave, so you wont get as sad. I'll be back though, don't worry."</p>
<p>"Okay! I like it out here, it's beautiful." Maverick slightly smiled, though his eyes showed pain. </p>
<p>"Yeah.. it is.." Afraid he was going to start crying, Maverick left the garden, closing the door behind him. He resumed the walk to his car, looking over his acceptance letter to bring his spirits back up. He put the suitcases in the trunk and got in his car, tossing his backpack to the passenger seat. He looked at the spot his backpack landed, remembering how happy Blue looked as they drove through town. He shook his memories from his head and started his engine. His radio lit up, the title of the song that was playing panning over the little LED screen. <em><strong>Porter Robinson - Polygon Dust. </strong></em>Maverick jammed to the song as he started driving though the countryside. The drive would take maybe 3 days at best. It was gonna be a long and boring drive. </p>
<hr/>
<p>It was midnight, Maverick had to pull over into a motel before he passed out at his wheel. He got out and went into the office of the motel to rent a room for the night. It was fairly cheap, which made Maverick suspicious, but he was too tired to really care. </p>
<p>The motel room smelled weird, but it was nothing too suspicious. Just the smell of water damage and unwashed rugs. Maverick flopped down onto the surprisingly clean bed and began to dose off. He dreamt of Blueberry and his sister Kate. </p>
<p>When Maverick woke up, the time read 9:47 AM. He didn't sleep in that much, but he was hoping he'd have gone back to driving earlier than this. He stretched his muscles, the bed wasn't that comfortable but at least he got sleep. He took a quick shower and went back to his car. He didn't bother bringing anything inside the motel except a change of clothes since he was only staying the night. He returned the room key and set off again. It was still going to be a long drive before he got the campus.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Finally, he arrived in Redmond, Oregon. The population was about 30,914 people, which was a lot in his opinion. Much bigger than the place he used to live. This was where the university was at. He drove around the city, trying to find the place. He put the address into his cars navigation system and followed the directions.</p>
<p>He pulled into the parking lot of the University. The place was huge, and a ginormous sign out front red in big letters "Techno Invent University". The mere size of the office building made Mavericks stomach do back flips. He stayed in his car a moment, just looking upon the giant campus in amazement.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter isn't as long as the first chapter, and I'm sorry about that. The next chapters going to be enormous though, so don't worry! I hope you enjoyed this. Also I hope everyone's safe during this quarantine! I'm taking this time off of the world to write, obviously.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a blast to write, as this was my own story. And since I had already planned this whole story out, I probably wont get writers block as much, so I might get these chapters out faster than anything else XD hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>